Youthfullness awash
by Barrett
Summary: Sora is a 14 year old kid livng the adventure on his island. but what happnes when adventure and mystery meet him?
1. Chapter 1 Shores of Destiny Island

Kingdom hearts 1

KINGDOM HEARTS

FANFICTION

BY: DAVID B. CARTER

Youthfulness Awash

**Ch. 1-shores of Destiny Island**

Three small forms struggled to climb up a mountain, as you focus in the picture you see they aren't small, they are in fact three teenage kids. Sora grabbed the rock above him and pulled himself up. Kairi was below him and had more difficulty reaching the rock. Riku swung himself up to the top and stared down at his younger friends. "We're almost there!"

"Easy for you to say," Sora said. Lifting his leg up he placed his foot on the next rock and felt it crunch. It split in two and Sora tried reaching for an emergency hold. Riku saw his friend's situation and lowered himself down. "Riku I can't-."

"Yes you can, just hold on Sora!" Sora's grip was loosening on the rock and his blue eyes scanned the rocky bottom. Riku was above and held out his hand; Sora reached for it and held on as he pulled him up. Kairi by then had made up the lost distance and was up there. "Next time be careful!"

"Hey it's not like I intended it to happen!" Sora shot back with blue eyes blazing. Riku bent his head back and stared at the descending sun as it settled behind the clouds. Kairi also noticed, but for Sora it felt like something wasn't right. "Maybe we should-."

"Sorry Sora, but when the sun goes down that means you kids should be in bed. I should too, considering I have a trip tomorrow to the hidden cave. Let's head home." Sora kicked at the dirt and trailed behind Riku and Kairi. Kairi fell behind and walked alongside Sora. She had short cut red hair, a white shirt and purple skirt. Sora always felt Kairi was more to him…then a friend.

"Hey don't be upset, Riku is just trying to look out for us, that's all. Besides while he's off staring in that cave we can have our own adventure. What do you say Sora?"

"I guess," he said. Sora had brown hair that was spiked, a red shirt connected to baggy pants, and chains. He also wore gloves with a symbol in blue. Sora was 14 like Kairi and was very adventurous for one his age. Riku was 15 and since he was the oldest, he thought it was his job to be overprotective of them. Sora and Riku were best friends and had lived on this island for some time. Kairi was the newest addition and for some reason she gave him a warm feeling inside. For the past several months Riku had been planning for a great trip-leave Destiny Island. Sora at first was hesitant, but when Kairi agreed he felt he might as well too.

"Isn't the night so beautiful," Kairi said. Sora shrugged and pulled his wooden sword out and did practice lunges. "Just think that someday we will leave here and meet new people."

"Yeah, it would be new. I just can't shake the dread that something bad will happen. How do we know our ship won't sink, or worse yet it splits in three and we're separated?"

"Sora relax, we still need the wood and supplies, and a map. Remember our pictures in the cave of Riku's?"

"What do you mean Riku's cave?" Sora stopped and realized the dirt road they had been traveling on had vanished. Sora's eyes scanned ahead for Riku, but he was probably home by now. It was just as Riku said, now he and Kairi were lost in the dark. A cold wind swept by them and Sora held his wooden sword out. Kairi was holding his hand and Sora could feel it shake.

"Did you feel that?" Sora couldn't open his mouth, but yes he did feel the cold wind; it felt like a curled up hand. The darkness vanished and the road was back; Riku stood there.

"What the..?" Riku too held his sword, but when he saw Sora and Kairi he was relieved. "Try and keep up next time Sora or being lost won't be your only problem. You two are lucky I walked slowly." The night was almost over and Sora climbed into his house and laid on his bed. What did he mean by being lost won't be your only problem? His eyes couldn't shut and the howling wind made him insecure. Riku was his best friend, but at times he felt like Riku was drifting more into adulthood. Would he have no more time to play with Kairi and me, Sora thought sadly. Outside his window he heard the crashing waves and the seagulls off in the distance.

"A boat to sail, off to the unknown," Sora moaned as his eyes flickered. "Meet new people and have a real adventure where anything out of the ordinary can happen. Leaving Destiny Islands, 14 years of my life have been spent here and saying goodbye won't be easy. Maybe in the morning…" Sora drifted off to sleep and mumbled more about escape and living.

Riku sat on the tree over looking the vast ocean that held him to his island. The blue waves crashed against the shore and Riku stared into the waves, almost hypnotized. He had white hair and wore a yellow shirt over blue baggy pants. Though he was 15 he felt older and more mature then his 14 year old friends. He sat on the tree and let his legs dangle over the ocean and his mouth tasted salty. That cave that he and Sora had found was very mysterious; each day they would play in there, but lately he had grown tired of it. That was why he came up with the idea of leaving Destiny Islands. "Soon as we have as ship…that is."

"Still thinking about leaving?" Riku turned his head to see the volley ball playing Tony. Tony had darker skin then Riku and his language, when spoken, had a high tone. Tony was 16 and someone Riku could relate to. "Riku, have you ever thought about staying in one place? It's bad enough that you've picked up Sora and Kairi and planted this in their young minds. I've noticed lately how spaced out you are. Care to let Tony in on what's bothering ya?"

"I don't belong here," Riku said flatly, "it feels like there's something else out there with my name on it. Sora is young I admit that, but he too has been curious ever since 14 years of his life have gone by, with nothing new. Kairi isn't from around here, which makes leaving Destiny Island more of finding one's home, rather then on one's own selfish quest. Haven't you ever been curious about what lies beyond those waves?" Tony was leaning against a tree spinning a volley ball on his finger. His expression was calm.

"Not really," he replied. Riku got off his tree and stared at the 16 year old curiously. "I have never been one for these quests, instead I'd rather practice my game or surf the tide. What if what lies out there isn't good, rather it's evil?"

"I never said anything about looking for trouble," Riku said objectively. Tony held out his hands in shock, and then left the small island. Holding his sword in both hands he took a steady breath to control his emotions. Swinging his sword he imagined an enemy right behind him. He brought his sword down on his cowering enemy and ended it. Stepping back he dropped his sword and averted his eyes from his image. It had seemed so real; he had an enemy right in front of him and he never stopped…killing. "Those dreams are so…real."

"Hey Riku hold up!" The voice belonged to 8 year old Mack, another islander who practiced with a sword. The little boy walked across the bridge holding his own sword. "Hey…are you ok?"

"Sure Mack just thought the moving of the waves made this island move." Mack nodded and Riku stood ready, his feet were planted firmly in the dirt. He circled around Mack and parried his blows and swung at his head. Mack rolled forward and raised his sword to block him backwards; putting his hands back he sprang forward and kicked Mack. Mack fell to the dirt.

"Oh man," he groaned. Riku held his stomach and saw Mack had the same wound. "Why do you always spring up?"

"It's a recovery move," Riku explained, "when your foe has an advantage, make him think he's won. As they move forward spring up; usually your foe may parry or simply roll out of the way, if not it knocks them back. Practice against Sora sometime, he maybe an opponent to match your size."

"Thanks Riku," Mack said. He waved goodbye and went across the bridge home. Riku sat in the dirt and curled up staring again into the waves. Everyday he like something was watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake or slip up. Everyone had a path, would his involve hurting others?

Sora awoke from his sleep and saw the light seep through his window. Turning away from the window he caught sight of some movement, could be Mack, he thought wearily. Rolling out of bed he saw Mack do a hand spring at his empty bed. Picking up his wooden sword Sora aimed it at Mack's back, "explanation…now Mack!"

"Yesterday I met with Riku for some fencing lessons; he taught me this cool move and suggested I try it out on you. Unfortunately I couldn't wait and snuck in through the back, I was kind of hoping to catch you asleep. Blew it huh?"

"Let's just say Riku's lesson failed. One little tip is to wait until your opponents guard is down, not attack while their asleep. Look Mack, you hang around with Riku a lot, right?" Mack nodded and Sora continued, "Does he ever seem to think he's in another place or stares off into the stretching waves?"

"We all do that occasionally Sora, it's just different for Riku. I heard Tony say that Riku has been having mood swings and talks about over protectiveness. If you ask me, Riku is fine, but what really is eating him lies out there." Sora got on his bed and stared at the ocean, it did look like it had the answers, then again what if it didn't? Mack turned and saw a little girl with jump rope come in. "Oh no…not her!"

"Hey, Sora, how are you doing today? Oh and Mack…hi. You know that in the distance when the sun sets, the shine of the rays make the ocean look so beautiful? Oh before I forget Kairi is waiting for you by the old shack remember?"

"Now I remember," Sora said in dawning realization. Mack pulled out his wooden sword and stared at Susie. Susie let her rope drop and swung it in the air. "Hey if you're to do any battles do it outside of my room. Mack you know the way out." Mack led Susie out and Sora went to get a quick breakfast from the kitchen. Stuffing some buttered bread into his mouth he ran down the beach to the old shack. Kairi got up and smiled at him.

"Took you long enough slowpoke. Today I was thinking we'd visit the cove. So am I the damsel in distress or the girl in need of saving but can handle herself?" Sora put his hands behind his head and tilted his head a bit. Need something new.

"Let's be two adventurers who have just discovered a treasure guarded by thieves." Kairi clapped her hands in joy and Sora felt his cheeks burn. Keep it calm, Sora thought relaxing his mind. They made their way across the tree tops and to the beach shore. "Lindsay I do believe we found gold."

"Splendid James, but what about those dreaded thieves?" James (Sora) grabbed Lindsay's (Kairi) hand and the two crouched down under the tree. James used his sword and defended Lindsay from the thieves, while Lindsay got the gold. "I got the gold lets-."

"The pirate king won't allow anybody to get away with his gold without a fight," Riku challenged. Sora dodged Riku's cut and went forward with his own attack. Riku sprung forward and Sora rolled out of the way. The two circled one another; Riku brought his sword down on Sora and impact knocked him down.

"Riku that hurt!" As Riku was about to finish it Sora got up with impending speed and jabbed the sword's butt into Riku's stomach. Riku fell holding his stomach and Sora held his sword.

"What…just happened?" Kairi's eyes were full of confusion and Sora too felt Riku had some explaining to do. Riku got up weakly and fear was evident in his eyes. "Riku tell us what's-."

"Nothing is wrong! I just didn't get any sleep, that's all." He stormed out of the area and Sora held his head. The force that Riku used to smash the sword so hard on his head must have been due to all the conflicting emotions inside him. Maybe leaving the island was necessary, after all it seemed Riku was losing it and those mood swings Tony had talked about, were all true.

"Riku has changed," Kairi noted. Sora picked up a shell and skipped it across the water. "At times he has his emotions in check, other times he loses it. Sora you've known Riku the longest, has he always wanted to leave Destiny Islands?" Kairi gave him a concerned look.

"Well," Sora began, "in a way, yeah. The cave used to be our play area where we played pirates and such. He talked about a real adventure, and then we headed to the mayor's house and met you." Kairi put her hands behind her back and Sora did the same, not really knowing why. "Have you noticed the islands have darkened?"

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to rain, but Destiny Islands never has had rain. Could this weather be making Riku upset?" The two had reached the exit and bumped into Tony. "Hey Tony, what's going on?"

"Not much; say Sora did you hear about the volley ball game tomorrow? 1st prize is said to be a gem. This gem is rumored to tell one's emotion. It ain't much, but if it involves volleyball I'm in."

"If Riku is having these mood swings, its best we know when they occur," Sora said to Kairi, "we'll be in. When does it start?" As Sora walked Kairi home they talked about their expected trip and their own worries. Yet their main concern was focused on their friend Riku.

"I always thought Riku was stable, that his cool outside was also on the inside," Kairi said. Sora stopped and thought about why Kairi thought Riku had a cool outside, nah, Sora thought. They neared Kairi's house and Sora's hands seemed to feel cold. We are just friends, Kairi thought nervously.

"Well…see you later," Sora said. Kairi kissed him on the cheek and skipped up the path. She kissed him on the cheek, could that mean a possible future? What if cool Riku had the same feelings? Am I jealous? Sora thought about it, but decided against it knowing Riku loved Kairi as a sister. The path ahead of him just then vanished!

"People change-it's all in the heart." Sora ran as fast as he could and felt his toe bang against a rock. He flew into the air and swung his arms out trying to slow his descending fall. This time Riku wasn't here to save him, what would his last thoughts be about? Kairi was his crush, Riku was his best friend, and the other kids…were carefree not dealing with his life. The trip he never would take. He never felt his bones crack or the closing of darkness, but it felt like he was falling…falling…falling…


	2. Chapter 2 Spiking for the gem

Kingdom Hearts 2

**Ch.2-Spiking for the gem**

The impact he had on the water sent water over the side and his face burned. His clothes were drenched wet and his chains were dragging him down. How did he end up near the cave?"

"Man you look like my laundry when it's out of the water, wet and soapy." Tony helped Sora out of the water and led him over to Riku's tree. Riku sat there and once he saw Sora he began to laugh. Tony smiled at Sora; Sora of all people thought this situation was embarrassing and frustrating. His face burned redder and his thoughts went to his wooden sword, but held it in. "Riku you going to compete?"

"No, I figure I'll sit here and watch. Besides what's it worth, a stupid gem that glows when you're mad or sad? Good luck Sora, with the competition ahead of you I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." Sora returned the humorous grin and walked across the bridge.

"Relax Sora; Riku is just trying to lighten a dark mood. I'm guessing you too want to leave Destiny Islands," he looked at Sora and acknowledged his confused look, "it's apparent how you and Riku share the same dreams. I'm only about volleyball, but some how I see Riku as a brother who is lost. Better get ready to lose, because that gem is as good as mine." Sora ran to the abandoned shack and changed into his swim trunks and heard a knock on the door. Yikes I hope it's not Kairi, he thought.

"Sora are you in there? Don't be embarrassed I've seen you without your shirt before." Sora remembered the time during his 13th birthday party when Riku invited him to have a swim. Kairi didn't notice Sora dressing and that was a reason he now locked the door. Kairi opened the door and smiled at Sora.

"Kairi…ah…better hurry," he stumbled into the box and leaned casually against the wall to try and recover from his near fall. Sora was impressed at Kairi in her bathing suit, but wasn't he always? There also seemed to be some kind of competition between him and Riku. Again he had to remember that Riku loved Kairi as a sister that was it.

"C'mon before they call our name," Kairi said. They ran out to the beach and met Tony with his partner Mack. "Are you ready to get your faces scrubbed?" Mack and Tony grinned at the insult.

"The only scrubbing will be your bodies against the tide," Mack returned the insult. Tony set the ball and spiked it over the net and Sora hit it to Kairi. Kairi hit it over the net and Mack did a backward serve sending it to the sand. "The score is now one to zip!" Sora threw the ball into the air and hit it over, the ball sailed over the net and Tony set it up. Mack hit it hard and Sora received it, he then sent it to Kairi who in turn scored.

"That…that was lucky," Tony stammered. Tony stomped his feet and bounced the volleyball then hit it over to where Kairi stood; who then passed it to Sora. Sora jumped into the air and slapped it over to Tony's side; Tony slipped in a close dive, but instead got sand in his face. "We…lost," he said in defeat. Sora hugged Kairi and Tony and Mack kicked the ground. They won the gem and rushed over to tell Riku.

"What's this, a gem? I'm guessing it can tell my very emotion too huh? Look Kairi and Sora I'm fine, you don't need a gem to tell you that. What I'm going through is a typical teenage tantrum; I want something but can't have it. If I did anything wrong I'm sorry," Riku apologized. Sora stared at the gem and saw it flash white, is Riku lying, Sora thought suspiciously. Kairi managed to put on a smile and Riku gave her a friendly hug.

"Hey Riku…does this mean something?" The gem Sora held flashed wildly and with sudden quickness it enveloped Sora in a white light. Riku ran forward but was sent into the water. Kairi yelled as the light threw her into the tree where she fell down. The gem vanished and Riku emerged from the blue waves wet and frustrated. Sora could be anywhere and without the help of Kairi, he was on his own. Riku then yelled-

"If it takes the rest of my life I'll find you Sora! Friends stick by their friends through thick and thin and through most of your life I was there. Sora, if you can hear me…show me a sign." A white light shot out and went to the hills. There a diamond shaped creature appeared holding Sora in its grip. Riku ran to the beach and bumped into an aggravated Tony. "Sorry Tony, but I've got to run to save Sora."

"I'll come too, just to make sure the winner is ok," Tony said with a smile. As the two traveled up the mountain they were hit by rain, but it didn't slow down Riku's determination. When Riku got a hold of a plant it turned into a biting trap, making Riku lose his grip. Sora looked down at Riku, scared and frightened, he figures I'm done for, Riku thought, but then he doesn't know me at all. Pulling himself up he climbed again and once on the top he raised his sword to ward off several snapping plants. Tony spiked his volleyball into the diamond and hit it near the edge.

"It's going to-." Riku never finished as the diamond creature regained its footing and began to glow red. It shot out three blasts and all were focused on Tony. It tore into Tony and sent him over the edge. Riku slid to the edge and held onto Tony's outstretched hand. "Hold on Tony, don't die on me!"

"Die, Riku this is Destiny Island, what lives today will eventually die tomorrow. Try and see it this way, the game isn't set…yet." Tony's hand slid through Riku's grip and he soared or rather fell the rest of the feet to the ground. Riku stood up and raised his sword. 3 more beams were aimed at him but he chopped them down like eel. Dodging the blast he launched himself into the air and attacked. The diamond creature took the attacks, but it never paid attention to Sora and had loosened its grip on him. The creature exploded and Riku dove forward and held onto Sora's hand. Sora held on and stared up at Riku.

"Sora don't let go! The creature is gone and all is well, at the moment anyway. Focus on living and whatever you do don't go into the darkness." Sora raised his other hand and put his feet firmly on the cliff. Riku helped him up and one never seen by either of them; could it be from off world?

Maleficent stared into her crystal ball and saw her creature explode. "Drat, this Riku seems stronger then I expected. Those mood swings of his gives me the perfect idea to get him on my side. Ansem after all needs a new body, one that is strong willed and has a purpose, like Riku. Jafar how goes it?"

"It is going fine; it just needs the finishing touch. By the way Maleficent; why this interest in a kid? They are off on some island and pose no immediate threat, why waste our experiments on…him?" Maleficent turned to face Jafar and her evil eyes were asking him to say that again. Jafar turned away and met the eyes of dark creatures. "I'm assuming you a job for…them?"

"Don't worry Jafar, they are back up. If your experiment fails then I will send them to the island. After all these kids only have wooden swords, what damage can they cause to…what is the name of that thing again?" Jafar held his staff up and the doors opened revealing a sleek silver robot. It hovered in the air and in a blink of an eye was in the corner. "Is it deadly?"

"To answer your first question its name is Crayer 1, its top speed is 50. It carries with it 4 throwing knives, 6 reserve tanks for fire, ice, and thunder. Maleficent it is deadly and like you just witnessed in a blink of an eye it's in the corner. By the way what do you command?" Jafar stood there staring at her obediently.

"To test their skills," Maleficent said, "if what I think is true then we'll send the Heartless to get them. From what I've observed this Kairi is the focus of the two. Eventually both will try to find her, which will it be." The silver bot known as Crayer 1 hovered in the air then spotted a Heartless. The black bug moved forward and one knife launched at such incredible speed that the bug was gone in a flash. "It seems to have aim."

"Its stealth is its weapon. It was used mainly for capture or assassinate, but what you ask of it seems questionable. If you see these kids as a threat, why not eliminate them? It seems such a waste for Crayer 1 to waste its energy on tests." Maleficent turned towards him making her black cloak swirl around. Jafar met her menacing stare without once flinching.

"Jafar you amaze me sometimes," Maleficent said coolly. His reaction was pure surprise, but he took what he didn't expect as a compliment. "You speak about eliminating teenage kids, when you can't get rid of a street brat like Aladdin? How is that?"

"This street brat is very elusive and his handling of that Arabian sword cuts my henchmen down. If you were to lend me some of your heartless I may trap him once and for all!" Maleficent looked out the window and let her gaze take in her surrounding. Ursula wanted heartless to take the triton from King Triton, Oogie Boogie, even Captain Hook, but they all helped her in stopping her enemies. At the time she had none.

"If the kid Riku passes you'll get your heartless. Until then get the council ready." As Jafar headed out to warn the council, Maleficent turned her attention to one of the heartless. "I want each of your group to head to a planet and stay there until further orders. The 1st group should head to Traverse Town."

"Maleficent," Jafar said. She sent off the heartless and took one last look out of her castle. Eventually they would end up here, and then the ultimate battle would begin.

"When I was up there in that creature's grip my thoughts went wondering. Maybe they were focused on the places that I would never visit or words unspoken. Riku, I'll go on the trip with you, if you want." The two stood near Riku's tree and were looking at the setting sun. the orange shade had added to the blue ocean making it more peaceful and cool then in the rising sun. Riku smiled at Sora.

"Of course I'd like you to come Sora, you're my best friends and would I keep you out on the adventure of a lifetime? Destiny Island is our stepping stone to new wonders and to think we'll do it together." As Riku walked home he felt like someone was following him, but as he turned around it vanished. The shape he caught in the reflection of the water was a silvery craft. Frowning he walked the rest of the block and reached the safety of his home. Collapsing on his bed Riku tried to close out his vision of a silvery craft, but into the night he had dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 A spy in the shape of silver

Kingdom Hearts 3

**Ch.3-spy in the shape of silver**

Sora groaned in the night and his eyelids flickered making his breathing become erratic. In his dream he was falling and when he awoke he was standing in the ocean and trying to get to Riku. Waves crashed against him and he washed ashore to find Kairi waiting for him. Then the two would look up and see a body falling into the ocean, his body. Then all went dark and Sora screamed, "I can't swim!" he pulled the covers to him and his face was full of sweat. "Wait a minute…I can swim."

"The one you trust will betray you." Sora turned and saw a quick glance of a figure in robes. Throwing off his covers he rushed to the middle of the room and the figure vanished. It was odd, but maybe it had a purpose. Why was Riku standing in the ocean and he couldn't reach him? Kairi was on land, was there a meaning to these dreaded dreams? Sora walked out into the night and felt a cold wind blow by. It sure felt cold.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Sora glanced over his shoulder and saw Riku. "The one thing about Destiny Islands is we're here for a reason. Everyone on this island has dreams; Tony's was his own death that is why he lived life to its fullest. We are all friends here and have no enemies, that's why it's so quiet. Sora, you and I are best friends, but how permanent will this bond last? Once we leave here we will be facing trials that will put a strain in our friendship. What about Kairi?" Sora faced away and realized Riku knew the matters as well, and yet it was like he was asking himself that question. The sun was beginning to rise and both teenagers stared at it.

"Kairi will always have the two of us," Sora said. The mourning of Tony was today and the island had a downcast attitude among them. Riku sat on his tree and held his wooden sword in front of him. Sora is right, he thought.

"Target identified," an electric voice said. Riku jumped off the tree and onto the dirt as a knife flew at him. The robot he suspected of following him was real. The robot circled him and let loose another knife, Riku rolled to the left. "Target is evasive: next tactic-rapid fire." The brilliant crimson fire spat out at Riku's feet leading him to the bridge.

"Who are you?" Riku held his sword out in challenge and the robot halted in mid flight. Its optical eye scanned Riku and considered possible replies. The only one that seemed relevant was to arm its own challenge. The canon glowed in blue heat then as it fired the blue blast shot into the air and headed down at Riku. Riku jumped over into the water and felt the splinters of the wood tear into his leg.

"The only thing you need to know is this is a test." It continued to fire on Riku and began to load up on throwing blades. Riku's arm muscles began to tire as he swam to land. Seeing the tree house he rushed up the stairs and twisted in. The silvery robot flew by and for a few minutes he caught his breath. What test? Who would send a killer machine to Destiny Island? Sora and Kairi were probably playing pirates and he was living the real thing-the real fear. Examining his leg he could tell the splinters weren't all the way in. If this was a test, did that mean he was being watched? Maybe from another world, Riku thought. Leaning against the wood he closed his eyes.

Riku saw the creatures on the beach; they had beady eyes and looked like black critters. He tried to kill them but they kept moving around and going into the ground. I need to get to Sora, Riku thought. It was night and the moon was in the shadowy sky. Racing across the bridge he made it to his island where again he saw the endless the sea. The creatures wouldn't pass the bridge and Riku stared in panic across the island. Suddenly he felt like his heart was being drained by an evil monster. Sora made it to the bridge and the same darkness wrapped itself around him.

"Riku what's-." Riku smiled at Sora and spread his hands out in acceptance. The darkness swallowed them up and Riku plummeted to a dark labyrinth. A woman in a dark cloak stared at him as if he were another nobody. Yet her smile was held in dreams creeping his every nerve until he woke up…

Sora walked outside and saw a silvery pointed object fly at him. Running back inside he jumped over the table and heard the thump of the knife on the table. The whirring noise became louder and a silver robot covered the whole threshold. Pulling his lips back in horror he crawled across the floor to his room. The silvery robot sped after him and in last second timing Sora jammed the broom handle into its control box. Sparks exploded and the robot collapsed in a fit of flames. Kairi came running in and she was helping a wounded Riku in. "What happened to you?"

"That thing chose me as a target," Riku explained, "it said something about a test then went nuclear. What's with the broom?" Sora pulled out the broom and twirled it around.

"It happened to be around at the time. Another being from another world," Sora mused. The three decided to try and break into the robot's memory and found it scrambled and encrypted. Riku sat in the bathroom and pulled out the splinters that had flown into his leg during his battle with the robot. Blood swirled around in the tub and his hand kept twitching. Would there be a time where Destiny Islands would be crowded with creatures from another world?

"Riku we got something!" Riku limped out of the bathroom and saw Sora held a red gem. Inserting it into the hole a message began to play:

"If you are hearing this the

test was a success. You have

great potential to overcome a

adversary of advanced weaponry,

this makes me aware even more

of your power. You and I are alike

in so many ways, the time

will come when we will meet, until

then watch the ocean."

"Who could she be talking to?" Sora looked at Riku and Riku gave him the same confused look. So we are being watched, Riku thought. The island had already dealt with two machines, next time they wouldn't be so lucky. They had wooden swords, one broken broom, and some rope; which wouldn't help if there was an invasion. Until then they only had to worry about time.

"I'll see you guys later," Riku said, "I have to make blueprints for our raft if we're ever going to leave this island. It may be months until whomever spoke attacks, that means the sooner we leave the better. If I forget to say it, goodnight."

"Night Riku." Kairi and Sora that night sat on top of the trees staring at the stars. Kairi looked at Sora nervously and put her hand on his. Sora let her and stared out at the ocean. "Sora when people get older do they forget their friends?" Sora let his 14 years flood through him and his heart somehow reacted with the beat of two? Sora shook it away.

"Sure they do Kairi, time never affects the heart and the loved ones are always remembered. Tony was a friend of Riku's; Riku will never forget the sacrifice he made. When we're 15, even if we're separated, we'll always be here." Sora pointed to his heart and Kairi gave Sora a quick hug and the two laughed and cried. As the night drew on it would become clear where one's loyalty lied in the coming month…

KINGDOM HEARTS

CREATED BY SQUARESOFT/SQUARENIX

& DISNEY

Authors note: Tony is a volleyball player/ Wakka is a blitzball player

Mack is a young fighter/ Tidus is the cocky fighter

Susie doesn't' like Mack/ Selphie is the young romantic

The story is a prequel to Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
